You are not alone
by noelle-98
Summary: TrÊs anos havia se passado desde partida dele.


Olhava atentamente para o copo em sua frente, não era de ingerir bebida alcoólica, mas precisa urgentemente de uma bebida, havia brigado novamente com Anders, já perdera as contas de quantas vezes haviam discutido e o assunto sempre era o mesmo. Sempre que discutiam ela se perguntava por que ainda continuava com o Mago, talvez fosse por necessidade, por suprimir sua carência, ou por ele ser bom demais tanto na cama ou como pessoa, nem ela sabia, mas de uma coisa ela sabia, não o amava, por mais que tentasse a única pessoa dona de seu coração não saia de sua mente. Estava tão submersa em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que alguém se aproximava de si e levou um susto ao sentir um copo bater ao lado do seu, olhou de relance já imaginava quem era.

- Olá Isabela! – disse com a voz baixa.

-Ora se não é Noelle Hawke, a Champion de Kirkawall. – respondeu alegremente a moça ao seu lado. Era notável que a mesma já estava bêbada. – O que você faz aqui no Hanged Man? Esqueceu-se que você tem uma reputação a zelar?

- Que se dane a minha reputação, Isabella. Estou aqui, porque briguei novamente com Anders. – disse Noelle, quanto chamava o barman para encher mais um copo para ela e para Isabella.

- Oh obrigada, você é uma grande amiga, que nem naquela vez que você me salvou dos Qun. Mas se você e o Anders vivem brigando, porque ainda continuam juntos e o nome do motivo de tanta briga se chama Fenris, certo? – Enquanto dizia isso Isabella olhava atentamente para a sua companheira de batalha, e percebeu que a mesma olhava para baixo e segurava firmemente o copo de bebida, deu um logo suspiro, não gostava de ver a sua amiga daquele jeito. – Sabe Noelle, você deveria esquecê-lo, faça três anos que ele partiu.

- Eu sei, mas diga isso para o meu coração, eu juro Isabella. Eu tento esquecê-lo, mas não consigo. Será que seria mais fácil se eu não tivesse passado a noite com ele. Ou será que seria melhor a gente nem ter ido procurar por aquela Hadrianna? – Suspirou pesadamente, enquanto jogava sua cabeça com certa força em cima do balcão, fazendo com que as pessoas que estavam no Pub olhassem para elas.

- Eu...eu não sei o que te dizer Noelle, mas eu me lembro daquele dia em que ele descobriu que havia uma irmã, ele ficou realmente abalado. Não foi fácil para ele já que havia perdido toda a memória logo após receber o Lyrium em seu corpo. Mas vamos mudar de assunto, esta bem? Eu já te contei que consegui um barco e que eu me lembro você disse que iria navegar comigo, conhecer outros locais e... – falava Isabella se esquecendo da amiga.

Noelle ainda continuava com a cabeça apoiada no balcão, apenas ouvindo Isabella falar, não prestando muita atenção na mesma. E as lembranças daquele do dia que Fenris havia partido começava aparecer.

**Três anos atrás**

Aveline, Isabella, Anders, Fenris e Noelle, haviam deixado Kirkawall para viajar até Sundermount para resolver alguns assuntos pendentes com os Dalish sobre Merrill, mas não contavam em encontrar uma emboscada dos traficantes de escravos para Fenris.

- Me entreguem o escravo! – gritou um homem que surgiria ser o líder do bando no topo de uma pedra para o pequeno grupo.

- Ele não é um escravo! – respondeu Noelle ficando um passo a frente. Seu olhar demonstrava raiva, suas mãos seguravam as duas espadas que estavam em suas costas, se fosse preciso enfrentar todo aquele bando para salvar Fenris, faria isso. Não tinha medo de morrer até mesmo porque era uma assassina profissional.

- Se não vai me entregar por bem, então ira me entregar por mal. Peguem-os! – gritou o líder para os seus capangas que de imediato cumpriram a ordem, atacando o pequeno grupo.

Depois de um árduo combate, o pequeno grupo liderado por Noelle venceu , deixando apenas vivo um mago para que assim pudessem interrogar. Fenris tomou a frente e começou a questionar o Mago, que respondeu a toda perguntada, achando que poderia sobreviver, mas estava enganado, Fenris ativou seu Lyrium e atravessou o corpo e esmagando o coração do mago.

- Tenho que ir atrás de Hadrianna.– disse Fenris se virando para o grupo, sua intenção era de ir sozinho.

- Quem disse que você vai sozinho, Todos nós iremos certo Noelle? – falou Isabella deixando claro que não ira abandonar o amigo.

- Nós vamos atrás dela. Iremos partir para Holding Cave – respondeu Noelle.

Fenris sabia que nada que fosse falado para Noelle, ela iria mudar de idéia, era da personalidade dela de ajudar os outros, principalmente ele. Admirava isso e gostava quando os dois flertavam, talvez Isabella estivesse certo, ele poderia estar se apaixonando por ela.

O caminho foi longo e cheio de batalha até Holding Cave, lá encontraram uma caverna, sabiam que era lá dentro que Hadrianna, que era uma aprendiza de Danarius, o mestre de Fenris, se encontrava. Ele havia contado a todos sobre ela e de como era a sua vida diante de Danarius como escravo, Noelle sabia que esse era um dos motivos por ele odiar Magos. Chegando lá, novamente tivera que batalhar. Todos estavam exaustos devido às constantes batalhas que tiveram até chegar à sala onde Hadrianna estava. Lutaram contra ela e seus slaves, quando finalmente conseguiram derrotar ela. Mas quando Fenris foi mata-lá.

-Pare, você não pode me matar. – disse Hadrianna, caída no chão.

- Porque não posso? – perguntou Fenris com certo rancor.

- Porque eu sei que você tem uma irmã. Eu lhe dou informações se você poupar a minha vida. – disse Hadrianna, deixando todos surpresos com tamanha revelação.

- Isso cabe a você, Fenris! – disse Noelle por fim, já que ninguém nada dizia.

- Está certo, você tem minha palavra. – disse Fenris se abaixando ficando para assim poder a olhar nos olhos.

- Seu nome é Varania, ela é uma servente e trabalha para o Magister.

- Ela é apenas uma servente e não um Slave. Eu acredito em você. – logo após dizer isso Fenris a matava. – Vamos embora daqui.

- Fenris, você está bem? – perguntou Noelle apoiando sua mão nos ombros do elf.

- Como posso estar bem, se descobri que Danarius esta atrás de mim e que eu tenho uma "irmã". – disse ele com ódio e arrancando a mão da mesma de seus ombros.

- Eu sinto muito. – disse Noelle chateada com modo que ele a tratara.

- Eu preciso sair daqui. – falou Fenris, logo saindo da caverna, deixando para trás Noelle, Aveline, Anders e Isabella.

- Você sabe que não é sua culpa. – disse Anders se aproveitando do momento.

- É minha culpa sim, vamos embora daqui, só quero ir para casa no momento. – falou Noelle sem dar nenhuma bola para o Mago.

Todos saírem em silêncio da holding cave, durante todo o percurso ninguém ousava falar com Noelle, apenas conversaram entre si. Chegando a Kirkarwall, cada um foi para sua casa. Noelle estava triste e brava com Fenris, ela não havia feito nada para ele, e a tratara como se fosse culpada por tudo.

Enquanto terminava de se arpontar para dormiur sua mãe, pareceu na porta de seu corpo haviam que havia alguém esperando por ela no Hall. Noelle deu um longo suspiro quem poderia ser naquela hora da noite, estava exausta iria enxotar quem seja que for, precisa descansar tivera um dia um tanto tenso, mas qual foi a sua surpresa ao ver Fenris ali, sentado num dos bancos que havia no grande hall da casa. Por alguns instantes ela ficou parada o admirando, ele ainda não havia percebido a sua presença. Ao levantar a cabeça, Fenris verá Noelle parada em frente à porta, ele deu um longo suspiro e se aproximou da mesma.

- Eu vim aqui me desculpar pelo ocorrido de hoje. – disse Fenris sem jeito, sabia que havia errado em descontar sua raiva na Noelle, quem sempre esteve ao seu lado. – Você compreende que não é fácil para mim, que perdeu a memória descobrir que você possui uma irmã.

- Tudo bem, Fenris. Eu entendo. – disse ela olhando para o chão

- Agora que eu descobri sobre ela, eu preciso encontrá-la. E também é por isso que estou aqui, eu vim dizer que eu irei atrás da minha irmã e Danarius. – Fenris dizia isso olhando atentamente para cada ação que ela fazia.

- Então vamos atrás da sua irmã e de Danarius, juntos. – respondeu animada ao ouvir as palvras dele.

- Não, Noelle, eu irei sozinho. Eu…eu não posso te perder. Agora se você me der licença eu tenho que voltar para mansão, arrumar as minhas coisas para a partida. – disse Fenris se aproximando de Noelle e acariciava carinhosamente o rosto da mesma. Por alguns instantes ela ficou paralisada, mas ao perceber que ele tomava distancia, por impulso, o segurara pelo braço, talvez tenha sido um grande erro ou não. Ao fazer isso, fez com que Fenris a empurrasse contra a parede.

A respiração de ambos estava ficando cada vez mais pesada e acelerada, se olhavam atentamente não ousando desviar e sem perceberam seus rostos se aproximavam sozinho, seus lábios lentamente se selaram. Aos poucos Fenris entreabria a boca para dar passagem a sua língua, para que assim pudesse aprofundar aquele beijo, de imediato Noelle deu passagem e um dança sensual entre ambas as línguas começou. As mãos do elf exploravam cada centímetro do corpo da Champion e ele sentia que a cada toque que dava ela se estremecia e isso o deixava contente por saber que podia causar esses tipos de sensações nela. Dos lábios ele foi descendo até o pescoço de Noelle, onde das algumas mordiscadas, conseguindo arrancar alguns suspiros da mesma.

Ambos sabiam que as coisas estavam esquentam e no local onde estavam não era apropriado, por isso, Fenris pegou Noelle no colo, fazendo com que ela rodeasse as pernas em torno da cintura do mesmo. Rapidamente ele a levou a até o quarto da mesma, já havia memorizado o caminho, pois esteve muitas vezes lá, para conversar com ela. Carinhosamente ele a colocou na cama e ficou admirá-la por alguns minutos. Noelle vendo o olhar que era lhe lançado não conseguiu deixar de corar, talvez fosse por ser a sua primeira vez, não estava com medo, muito pelo contrario estava certa de que queria isso, sua mãe sempre lhe disse para ter a sua primeira relação apenas com a pessoa que amava, e ela amava Fenris.

- Noelle, posso perguntar uma coisa? – perguntou Fenris enquanto observa atentamente Noelle embaixo de si.

- Hum, claro que pode. – respondeu Noelle lhe dando um sorriso doce.

- Você... Você já fez isso antes? – enquanto fazia a pergunta viu que a mesma começava a corar mais ainda.

-... Não... Seria a primeira vez. - havia demorado alguns segundos antes de responder, estava com medo dele parar ali e ir embora.

- E você tem certeza disso? Fazer isso... – ela não o deixou o terminar de falar, apenas sorriu e acenou a cabeça que "sim".

Fenris ao saber que havia conseguido a permissão de Noelle para continuar, logo começava, primeiramente a retirar blusa da mesma, deixando a mostra os seios fardos e o belo corpo que a jovem possuía, ele viu que ela continha algumas cicatrizes e temia que fosse culpado por elas, já que sempre esteve com ela em todas as batalhas. Então numa maneira de se desculpar ele beijava carinhosamente cada cicatriz, desde a barriga até o seio esquerdo, onde mordeu levemente, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse. Noelle não estava tendo tanta facilidade que nem o Fenris para retirar as roupas, no caso dele armadura, e ele percebendo isso, acabou dando uma forcinha, ficando apenas com a sua roupa intima. Ele vendo que era uma injustiça apenas ela ficar com a roupa, retirou os restantes das roupas, a deixando apenas com a peça intima.

Noelle percorria com a ponta dos dedos cada linha que foi marcado com lyrium no corpo de Fenris, fazendo com ele soltasse um suspiro de satisfação. Mas logo cravou suas unhas nas costas do elf, pois o mesmo começara a chupar e mordiscar o seu seio esquerdo, enquanto seu seio direito era apertado e massageado pela mão do elf.

Quando sentiu as unhas serem cravadas em suas costas, Fenris mordeu com certa força o mamilo de Noelle, e sentiu o corpo da mesma arquear contra o seu, o fazendo retirar sua mão que estava no seio, descer até a intimidade da jovem, e percebera que a mesma já estava molhada, logo começou acariciar levemente, fazendo pressão algumas vezes no local. Ela não conseguia mais o conter os gemidos, estava ofegante, na sua mente a única coisa que passava era de quero dentro de si. Fenris já não agüentava mais, precisava tê-la só para si, por isso retirou ambas as roupas intimas e lentamente começou a penetrá-la, não queria machucá-la e queria fazer o possível para que Noelle não sentisse doer. Mas ao contrario que ele temia, ela não sentiu muita dor, talvez fosse por estar acostumada, já que sempre se feria nas batalhas, mas isso não significava que não estava doendo. Noelle podia sentir os movimentos vai e vem que Fenris fazia e aquilo estava sendo muito prazeroso. Seus corpos suavam e se colocavam cada estocada que Fenris dava, ele podia sentir que a intimidade de Noelle começava a ficar mais aberta e isso fazia com que ele ficasse ainda mais com excitação. Noelle percebendo que não conseguiria mais segurar seu orgasmo, se agarrou firmemente em Fenris e deixou por se levar pela sensação de satisfeita que era demonstrada pelo gemido que ela ousava em soltar bem perto do ouvido do elf, logo em seguida foi a vez de Fenris a chegar ao ápice daquele momento. Seu corpo estava cansado, por isso acabou por desabar em si de Noelle que carinhosamente acariciava os cabelos brancos do mesmo.

- Por favor, Fenris. Não vá. – disse Noelle com a voz sonolenta e cansada, após alguns minutos em silêncio e já ter normalizado a respiração. Fenris nada respondeu, apenas saiu de cima e se ajeitou ao lado da mesma, logo a puxando contra si.

- Apenas durma. – sussurrou contra ouvido da morena, que tentava a todo custo não dormir, mas acabou sendo para o cansaço. Vendo que ela já dormia sussurrou bem baixo, esperando que ela não ouvisse. – Eu te amo, Hawke.

Na manha seguinte, quando Noelle acordou verá que estava sozinha em sua cama, seu coração começou a bater rápido e a doer. Pegando o lençol para se cobrir andou até a escada onde conseguiu visualizar sua mãe sentada em frente à lareira, caminhou até ela.

- Mãe, você por acaso... Hum... Não viu nenhum elf saindo de casa? – perguntou Noelle meio receosa.

- Oh! Você esta falando daquele elf bonitão. Ele saiu já faz algumas horas, até lhe ofereci um café, mas parecia que estava com pressa. – respondeu a mãe de Noelle com um sorriso de que havia tudo na noite passada, fazendo com ela coroasse.

Noelle rapidamente voltou para seu quarto e vestiu as primeiras roupas que encontro e partiu para a mansão de Fenris, ao chegar lá não foi nenhuma surpresa, ele não estava lá e suas coisas haviam sumido, Noelle não conseguia acreditar que ele havia partido mesmo, sem antes dela dizer que o amava, as lagrimas caiam sem autorização dela e ficou ali de joelhos chorando até na hora que Isabella apareceu.

X

Ao se lembrar disso Noelle levantava a cabeça, tomava o resto da bebida e logo pedia mais uma, Isabella sabia que ela não estava dando a mínima atenção para si e pelo estado que a mesma estava deveria ter se lembrado do dia que Fenris partiu.

- Daqui a pouco Anders ira entrar por aquela porta e me tirar daqui, quer apostar quanto Isabella? – falou do nada a Champion e percebia que a mesma já estava bem alterada. Vendo que amiga não respondia a sua pergunta e que esta olhava surpresa para porta, direcionou seus olhos para o mesmo local e não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, não podia ser verdade, a bebida deveria estar começando a fazer efeito, pois quem estava ali parado olhando para elas, era nada mais, nada menos que Fenris.

- Acho que estou começando a vez alucinação. – disse mais para si do que para Isabella e logo retornava para bebida, achando que tudo aquilo era apenas sua imaginação.

Fenris olhava de longe para as duas mulheres que o olhavam um tanto surpreso e pelo que podia se percebe que as duas já deveriam estar alteradas. Mas o que o pegou de surpresa foi pelo fato de Noelle simplesmente o ignorar, e isso o deixou ainda mais com raiva. Havia acabo por descobrir através de Carver, irmão de Noelle, que a mesma estava tendo um caso com Anders fazia uns dois anos e era por isso que estava naquele pub, queria tirar satisfação com ela. Então caminhou até as duas, chegando perto de Noelle, Fenris a fazia virar para si, pegando no colo e saindo do local.

- Temos que conversar. – disse ele ríspido.

- Oh! Agora você quer conversar. Incrível, não foi o que pareceu há três anos, quando você simplesmente passou a noite e comigo e sumiu. Engraçado né. Eu não tenho nada a conversar com você. – enquanto dizia isso Noelle não conseguia conter as lagrimas que teimavam a cair. Fenris ao ver que ela começava a chorar olhou para os lados e viu um beco escuro, talvez tivesse um "pouco" de privacidade, andou até lá, colocou-a no chão e logo em seguida a beijou. Ato que pegou de surpresa a mulher que não espera por isso, mas não conseguia afastá-lo de si e precisa urgentemente dele. A lua brilhava fortemente no céu, enquanto ambos se satisfaziam e matavam a saudades um do outro.

- Você vai embora de novo? Só veio aqui para o que, matar saudades do meu corpo? –perguntou Noelle ácida enquanto terminava de vestir suas roupas, não ousava olhar para ele.

- Não. Eu vim para ficar. Ainda mais agora que eu soube que alguém vem tomando você de mim. – respondeu ele ajeitando suas roupas.

-Hum, Mas saiba que você já me perdeu. – disse ela se voltando para ele com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, não iria chorar na frente dele, de novo.

- Então porque você simplesmente não me empurrou quando eu a beijei? – perguntou Fenris arqueando umas das sobrancelhas

- Por que... Porque não te interessa. – respondeu ela se virando para sair dali, mas foi impedia por Fenris a segurava pelo braço e logo a puxava contra si.

- Eu entendo que você esteja brava comigo. Mas entenda Noelle que eu não podia deixar que nada acontece com você, eu não me perdoaria se algo acontece com você. Entenda que eu te amo, que tenho medo de te perder. Mas parece que já te perdi, eu... – fora interrompido por um beijos inesperado de Noelle.

- Eu te amo. E sempre te amei se estive com Anders foi porque eu precisava de alguém para suprimir minha carência. – sussurrou bem baixinho contra o ouvido do elf que não conseguiu conter que eu sorriso surgisse em seus lábios.

- Não é sua culpa, ele sabia desde inicio, mas continuou com você. Mas estou começando a gostar da idéia de você estar com ele. Sabe por quê? Porque assim ele ira ganhar um bar de belos chifres. – disse ele num tom brincalhão e antes que ela retrucasse a beijou apaixonadamente e a empurrou contra a parede do lado mais escuro do beco, onde puderam matar a saudades de varias noites que se desejavam mais não podiam.


End file.
